The present invention relates to a housing for a contact device which can be fitted to a cable. The invention further relates to an arrangement comprising a housing, a contact device and a cable.
In order to connect cables to devices or appliances, contact devices are arranged at cable ends of the cables. The contact devices have contact elements which can be connected to lines or strands of the cables. A contact device is generally in the form of a so-called plug type connector which can be connected to a complementary mating connector. The contact elements of the plug type connector can thereby be brought into contact with corresponding contact elements of the mating connector. Possible constructions of plug type connectors are plugs and sockets or couplings.
In order to protect plug type connections from external influences such as in particular dust and fluids, housings provided with sealing systems are used to receive contact devices. This applies, for example, to plugs for data transmission cables used in the industrial sector. The sealing systems generally comprise two or more individual components. For example, an insertion side of a housing (“insertion face”) may be protected with a first seal and a cable inlet, via which a cable is guided into the housing, may be protected with a separate second seal.
The assembly of conventional housings on contact devices may be associated with a relatively high level of complexity. In particular, the use of special tools may be necessary in order to bring about the desired sealing function.